the new kid and the mean girl
by 1thought
Summary: Inuyasha the New kid who seems to know the toughest girl of their school and what happeneds when he changes her from what people think a boy in a girls body to a tomboy to maybe girl?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the awesome story about I don't really know here goes something .I'm a first time beginner so.

In the office sat a new boy named Inuyasha he silver hair and wore all black. He saw the principal calling down a girl on the other side of her was a cheerleader with lots of bleeding from the nose and she had two black eyes. Then walked in this girl with all black on it was Kagome Kaeda said "what did you do this for Kagome." Then the girl said "I'm tire of these cheer hookers trying to get me on there team " "Kagome your in for a week of detention" Kaeda said "no I will do anything but detention with your lonely ugly old self" Kagome said. Kaeda looked at Inuyasha and said "you'll be showing Inuyasha around the school" "ok whatever" Kagome said. Kaeda left and out a phone it of course belong to that cheerleader she called one of the cheerleaders friends she said "hello come to the front of the school and show this new dog boy demon around or I'll beat the living day lights out of you and your squad" Kagome waited a second for the cheerleader after she saw her she left for class. At lunchtime Inuyasha all ready had him a friend his name was Miroku he was sort of like Inuyasha but he wasn't a demon. Inuyasha saw Kagome and ask Miroku he she was Miroku said "that's my cousin Kagome dude you seriously do not want to go near her she will kick your butt she beat up cheerleaders every day for asking to be in the squad they seen her gymnastics before she all was do it around school. I mean she pouch the last guy principal for touching her" then they saw Kagome washing the tables where she wrote "CHEERLEADERS SUCK" the bell rung and Miroku yelled her name she looked at him then said "shut up ugly looking you like the hookers I don't even know you at all your just one of those preppy boys who a want to be emo punk boy" "that's harsh you know that's not true" Miroku said she gave him the middle finger while she was walking .Later in the after noon Inuyasha walked home with Kagome she just asked questions like "why in the world are you walking with me" or "what school are you from have they mention my name before since I been there before"

That's the end of this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back with the new version or should I say chapter. Here goes something I just made as I go a long so don't leave crappy reviews okay.

Where we left off at was where Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about the schools he been to and if they ask about her so that's how this chapter begins 

"I got to referrals the teacher hated me because I got out of my sit and called her Ms.fatti brown she really got even more mad when she also been if I don't learn anything she will be fired she got madder 'cause I refuse to learn I shipped a note to Miroku saying no way am I doing my work." Kagome said, "why you do that she most have gave you double the referral each day like she did me. Inuyasha was just staring at Kagome as she walked with no emotion on her face.All of a sudden she said "I remember now were I heard your name from the HILTON HOTEL room 123." "How do you know."Inuyasha said, "remember room 124 you guys visited for the noise that was me, Sango, Miroku, and our other friends."Kagome said "what where you doing anyway. We were waiting for my farther who went to sleep."Inuyasha said "it was Miroku's birthday and he wanted at a hotel to bad I got them in trouble one of his friends got drunk and throwed up on the sheets Sango went crazy when I told her Miroku was married and the other people I told them there just there to celebrated and they mean nothing I told Miroku Sango cheating on him he was mad I stayed with them everywhere they went to see how it will go it went bad."Kagome said then Miroku popped up "Kagome what are you doing"Miroku said "mind your business stop asking me questions you're the one who should get detention anyway so now I'm kicking your butt" Kagome said "see you l8er yo " Kagome said to Inuyasha as usually Miroku just stand there scared "dude I told you to back off my cousin what's going through your head opposites" Miroku said "your way to over protect of her she will haunt you in dreams probably" Inuyasha said Miroku swallowed and was ready to cry when Sango came. "whats his problem" Sango asked "Kagome going to kick my butt" Miroku said Inuyasha got tired of listening so he went home the next day he had earn his self a seat in the back when he got there Kagome was there writing stuff in the walls. "What's up yo how it going " Inuyasha said Kagome turned around and looked and said "a have you seen Miroku his face is messed up" then the teacher saw them talking and said "Kagome got something to share with the class" Kagome nodded "yes we should have to do a project and I beat up Miroku that's all you should need to know" Kagome said Inuyasha laughed so did the class "well Ms.Hirgurshi that's good that you thought of another way to study so now the class have to do a project with a partner it's due three Thursdays from now." The teacher said "Kagome be my partner " Inuyasha said "that will be cool and if Miroku ask where I'm at during lunch time tell him I'm at the office " Kagome answer "what " Inuyasha said and then over the speaker you hear "Kagome please report to my office." "see you l8er after school meet me at the baseball field " Kagome said as she ran past everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back with another chapter. I've been gone because my computer went out then I had to change my profile.

We left off were Kagome was sent to Kaeda office for something and Inuyasha has a project with Kagome 

Miroku and Inuyasha were having lunch Inuyasha couldn't stand to look at Miroku because he look funny with his 2 black eyes it was to funny. Sango came over she was happy Sango her and Kagome use to be friends but since Sango is the captain of the cheerleading squad Miroku loves Sango he has a crush on her.

"hi Miroku have u seen Kagome" said Sango "she in detention again she told me to tell Miroku she at the office" Inuyasha said "I thought I told u to stay away from her" Sango said "not my felt I got in trouble and had to sit near her" Inuyasha said 

As Kagome and Inuyasha were at the baseball field ……. 

"So I heard you had to get pass Miroku and you couldn't look with out laughing wait I was there looking at y'all at lunch well I was hanging from a tree I couldn't help you cause Miroku might turn me in for another month" Kagome said "no problem Sango really scares me with all that happiness " Inuyasha said

"gave me your address so I can do the project at your house only its going to be funny " Kagome said "alright its 1996 G-slide avenue " Inuyasha said "alright I'll be there tonight without my body guard of a cousin so 7:00 clock p.m." Kagome said "you cant do nothing " Miroku said "Don't tell me what I'm gonna do …I just want to punch you move perv" Kagome said "no" Miroku refuse but he regretted his answer Kagome swung her fist and knock him in the eye and kick him in the place were the sun don't shine Miroku fell down real hard his eye change color from purple to black again. At this point Kagome was ready to go Kagome said "see ya" to Inuyasha he knew that she was coming maybe late. As he left the scene of Miroku Sango came over to help him up he told that she just made it feel better. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's been** **along time since I uploaded on this story **

**Inuyasha invited Kagome to his house when she came over Shesshomaru answered the door Inuyasha had thought it was one of Shesshomaru friends because of how loud he was "what up yo I haven't seen you since the moving day." Shesshomaru said Inuyasha had to see who it was because it might be someone from his family. **

**"yo fluff ball who you talking to." Inuyasha said jumping over the railing and saw Kagome **

**"hi Kagome you came." Inuyasha said going in front of Shesshomaru " yeah I had to do some sneaking around Miroku." Kagome said with a big smirk on her face **

**"so you and Inuyasha met again." Shesshomaru said looking at them **

**"we met before." Inuyasha said raising a eye brow **

**"yeah when we lived on Valentine street …remember little Kagome from down the street playing everyday, every week." Shesshomaru said **

**"oh yeah and that's was the poem for her well you said half of it." Inuyasha said **

**"so that's who you remind me of and I remember that poem I also made one for you." Kagome said**

**"you guys didn't remember each other yall was the close is friends." Shesshomaru said smiling very little **

**"well that's before we moved in with Miroku my push over cousin." Kagome said looking at Shesshomaru **

**"you mean the one who got lost in your clubhouse." Shesshomaru said Inuyasha let her in the house more like mansion**

**"its fun remembering old times but we have work to do." Inuyasha said leading Kagome to upstairs**

**"Kagome thought I never see you again." Inuyasha said soon as they got to his room **

**" well now you can I changed uh" Kagome said she was right when they were little she was nice smiled always hugging Inuyasha **

**"yeah you have but why." Inuyasha said looking in her eyes looking for weakness**

**"I couldn't take Miroku." Kagome said when Shesshomaru was talking about the move it was the day they all moved off of Valentine street at the same time they moved Kagome moved in with Miroku and the boys moved to there dad's "ex-girlfriend" house well it was before she came "ex"**

**"what he do to you." Inuyasha asked while they were working still looking in eyes **

**" he tried everything to make me a boy like he broke all my toys and never apologize I was so little then all my friends where his girlfriends so I had to stop it he even pulled my hair he only a push over because of an accident." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha he was still for a while**

**"what kind of accident." Inuyasha asked **

**"he broke my leg and cracked my head." Kagome said**

**"ouch how that happened." Inuyasha said**

**"I was walking towards the garage when Miroku came up and saw a car he throw me in the street." Kagome said**

**"I know your mom didn't stand for it." Inuyasha said **

**"he told her I was lying and that I ran in front of the car to see why the girl cross the road." Kagome said 50 minutes went pass while working and they were still workingthen the doorbell rang Inuyasha answered the door Kagome stayed on the top of the stairs it was Miroku at the door **

**"what up Miroku." Inuyasha said **

**"cut the chick-chat where's Kagome." Miroku said **

**"t don't know last time I saw her she knock you out." Inuyasha said "if that was suppose to be funny it aint." Miroku said covering his eye**

**"well see you tomorrow." Miroku said Inuyasha closed the door Kagome waited until Inuyasha came upstairs **

**"thank you for the cover." Kagome said Inuyasha was just trying to keep the fun going even though they were working she was making it fun she wasn't lying when she said it was going to be funny she joke the whole time **

**"so is this what happened when you study in partners." Inuyasha said **

* * *

**Yeah a cliff hanger**


End file.
